


Date Night

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton walks you home, F/M, he's a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Date Night

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Clint." You said with a smile. Clint grinned at you, his warm hand gripping yours in the darkness. Your smile widened as the two of you climbed the stairs of your apartment building. Clint had taken you out on a date to a restaurant you'd been dying to go to for months, and you honestly couldn't have asked for a more perfect date. 

You arrived at your apartment. "Well, this is me."

He nodded, and turned to face you, one hand lazily dropping to rest of you hip in a way that made the breath catch in your throat. He smiled down at you, brushing a stand of hair out of your eyes. "You look amazing tonight."

You laughed, blushing. "Thanks. You look pretty good too."

He chuckled, licked his lower lip, and then with painful slowness, dipped his head to kiss you. His warm lips connected gently with yours, applying little pressure, while his left hand cupped the side of your face. The breath caught in your throat again, but after a couple of seconds, you slid one hand into his hair to pull him a little closer. You parted, unwillingly, to look up at him. He swallowed, looking almost nervous. 

"Didn't expect a response as good as that." He admitted with a smile. You bit your lip and returned it shyly, opening your door and beckoning him inside. After a couple of seconds, he followed and closed the door behind himself. 

"Let's try that again." You murmured, sliding your coat off and dropping it on the couch with your keys. Clint grinned, and his hands returned to your hips gently, pulling you in for another kiss. For a moment, your brain froze again, simply from the shock of his lips on yours, but then his grip on your hips tightened as he applied more pressure to your lips, and then finally your brain kicked into gear. You grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him closer, while his grip tightened even more. Then he was pushing you, leading you backwards through your apartment, and you were following him blindly, backing up until you hit the wall. 

His hand left your hair and moved to your jaw, cupping it and tipping your chin up using his thumb. He stroked the pad of his thumb along your cheek as his tongue slipped into your mouth. Your right hand was gripping the back of his neck to pull him closer to you , and your left alternated between tugging on his shirt and winding into his hair. Finally, you parted, breathing heavily. 

He bumped his hand against yours, his hands slowly, moving up and down your sides. "That was..."

"Amazing." You finished for him, placing a soft kiss to his lips and sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders. You heard it drop to the floor, and smiled as Clint's arms wrapped the whole way around your body, pulling you into a tight embrace to he could kiss you again. 

"This was a very productive date." He mumbled against your lips. You laughed, winding your fingers into his honey coloured hair.


End file.
